Chibi Yasha
by Tekablade
Summary: Inuyasha and friends are kids. R&R Chapter 2 is up.
1. School

This is a story of the Inuyasha characters as kids. It takes place in the Sangoku age (kinda), all the   
  
Character from the show are there. It may be OOC, but so what.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Come on Inu-chan, class is starting." a girl with black hair and wearing a white and green school  
  
unifrom coaxed a boy in a red kimono with white hair. "We're going to be late again."  
  
"Kagome I heared the bell to but I don't want to go to school."  
  
The two argued like this as they headed to class. When they got their they noticed that they had  
  
a new sub or subs. As usual Inuyasha and Kagome were the last ones into class. Lucky for them  
  
it was only the warning bell. Both of them went to their seats just before the real bell rang.  
  
"We are going to be you're substitutes, my name is Hiten." Hiten spoke.  
  
"And I'm Manten" said Manten.  
  
"We have heard how you have been making the last subs and the teacher run away." Hiten.  
  
"That will not happen with us." Manten.  
  
"Lets take roll, Jaken"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jinenji"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kagura"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kanna"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Koga"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kohaku"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Miroku"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Myoga"  
  
"Myoga the flea" Hiten asked again.  
  
"He's here, he's on the window sill." Kagome spoke.  
  
"Ok, Naraku"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nobunaga"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sango"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Shipo"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Souta"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Good then everyone's here."  
  
They had their leasons,and of course Inuyasha, After that they had class until about 10 am so they  
  
could have recess.  
  
"Hey Miroku, do you think you could suck these two into your hand like some of the other subs?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha you know that I can't do that. It would be wrong and..."  
  
"Don't give me that, you've done it before and you can do it again."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Well I could but it would be alot more messy than your way."  
  
"Inu-chan are you planning on getting rid of the teachers again?" Kagome asked as she came over.  
  
"Umm... no." Inuyasha said this but she knew it was a lie.  
  
"I can't believe you, SIT!" Kagome then stormed away.  
  
"That's right, good sit."  
  
"Shut up Miroku."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok so what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Idea

This is the second chapter for Chibi Yasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Co.  
  
"So Inu Yasha how are you going to get rid of the teachers?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll probably just stab and cut them with the Tetsusaiga." he answered.  
  
"That might work, but the Tetsusaiga is just a small sword."  
  
"Well then I'll use my Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."  
  
"But your claws can barley cut through wood, how will that help against demon hide?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you just used the Wind Tunnel."  
  
"But I used the wind Tunnel up for today cleaning my room."  
  
"Well you should do it by hand like the rest of us."  
  
"But it's much faster this way."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"What Inu Yasha?"  
  
The two of them head back into the classroom trying to think of a way to get rid of the subs. They couldn't think of a way so they just kept on being bored the entire class time until it was noon.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, do you want some of my lunch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No thanks, Kikyo said I could have some of hers."  
  
Kagome was a little mad at this, but she decided to eat alone like she does sometimes. She was use to this but it still upset her, and of course, Koga always saw this as an opportunity to get to know Kagome more.   
  
Koga walked over and asked, "Can I sit and eat with you."  
  
"Sorry Koga, but I want to eat alone today."  
  
Koga left felling sorry for himself once again. "Shoot down again." He murmured under his breadth.  
  
Koga looked around and saw that as usual, Miroku was hitting on Sango, and she was just hitting him and yelling at him to go away. Some of the other students were eating lunch together, and this made him fell lonely. Out of nowhere, Rin came over to him and asked if he wanted someone to eat with. Naturally, he said yes.  
  
After school, everyone went home; Jaken, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Kohaku, Miroku, Rin, Sango, Shipo, and Souta all walked home together (kind of). Jaken and Rin where running home, Kohaku was walking next to his sister while Miroku kept hitting on her still, Shipo and Souta were running around everywhere, as for Kikyo she was walking all by herself, while Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking together. After about ten minutes of walking, they all came to a big house. The house had a giant yard with a playground in front of the house, the house was white with a black tiled roof, there were two stories which to live in, and the house had a happy felling to it as if you always wanted to live there and you would have a great time.   
  
"WE'RE HOME!" everyone spoke at once when they got inside. You see the house was like an orphanage except that some of the children's parents lived there with them.  
  
So what do you people think of my story so far? Please read and review it, good or bad. And for anyone who wants to know, the kids are all around the age of 12 or so.  
  
P.S. If any of the reviews are good, I will post them at the end of a chapter.  
  
sinnyD  
  
that was pretty good so far but you better add me when i get a stroy going ok late   
  
Puppkid  
  
i LIKE it!! Hehe...but then again...I like anything with little Inu!! If you like little Inu...*glances around hopefully* I have a fanfic up on Inuyasha.net ...all about little Inu and everyone else as kids! Hehe...but seriously..(if I can do that) I like your fic! Continue soon!  
  
Next chapter soon. 


End file.
